Game Difficulties (Orenreef)
This Arcticle is for Tower Battles Revamped page, so please do not delete. ''Description'' Game Diffculies are the main subject for Earning credits, winning games and trying to beat Hard Maps on Serbian difficulties. Impossible and Nightmare is a challenge, but can get very tricky! Difficulty List *Easy Difficulty: Surviving only 21 Waves, cash is increased every wave. Easy Difficulty only lets you fight 1 King which is: Lord Acid Malicious. There are other options for surviving Easy Diffculty. *(Easy Diffculty Option) Drug Party: This Diffculty only lets you use certain towers. You can simply beat it by selecting towers that can beat Drug Party (Easy Diffculty Option) carefully. The Towers that you can only select is: Scout, Patrol, Commando, Money Shakers, and Fragger. *(Easy Diffculty Option) Futurism Party: This Diffculty lets you use certain towers, but only that looks like Future. The certain towers you can use for this Diffculty is: Nueclear Power Plant, Zed, Warmech, Railgunner, Phaser, Future Sniper, Air Fighter. The Waves have also been slightly increased to 28 Waves. *(Easy Diffculty Option) One Tower: There are only 14 Waves, so you must choose your towers wisely. You can only deploy one tower, and that will be not easy. Laser Scout cost of Level 4 is slightly decreased from 4500$-1300$. *Intermediate Diffculty: Intermediate Diffculty is a Half Hard Diffculty. You will have to survive 34 Waves. Cash is slightly increased but little. There are also more options for Intermediate Diffculty. *(Intermediate Diffculty Option) THE ARMY IS HERE!: This Diffculty only lets you use Towers that look like they are from the Military. You can only choose certain towers such as: Sniper, Patrol, Barracks, Avaitor, Air Fighter, Railgunner, Zed, Warmech, Mobile Soldier Spawn, Flamethrower, Elite Soldier, Oil Factory and Commander. *(Intermediate Diffculty Option)5 Towers Only!: This Diffculty option is hard. You can only Deploy 5 towers and that is it. Heroes are not included. *Advanced Diffculty: The Full Game of defeating the Void. You must survive 40 waves. This Diffculty advances normally. You can choose Advanced Diffculty Options. *(Advanced Diffculty Option)Laser Scouts!: This Option can include a 1-10 Players. Void will have 2x health if there is 7 Players in the server. Farms, Oil Factory, Nueclear Power Plants are allowed in this Diffculty Option. *Insane Diffculty: The Expansion Diffculty to play. You must progress 47 Waves to complete this Diffculty. There is 2 Options for Insane Diffculty. *(Insane Difficulty Option) Round 47: You must progress to the Boss. However, the Swarms will be removed except for Prince of the Void. You will get a very long map to try to beat him. Completing this Diffculty grants you 5000 Credits! *(Insane Diffculty Option) 1 Lives Only: The Round starts at 6, making it hard. Luckily, You get 2950 Cash at that round. Beating this Diffculty grants you 15 Power Ups. *Impossible Diffculty: This is a true master challenge. The wave starts at 6, making it hard. You also have 1 live and 3400 Cash at the start. Completing this Diffculty at Wave 55 will grant you Golden Commando and Scout. *NIGHTMARE Diffculty: The most Hardest Diffculty of all. You must progress Wave 6 to Wave 70. You start with less cash. Farms, Oil Factory, And Nueclear Power Plants are disabled. Agent 4269's baggage money claim is also disabled. You cannot sell towers, so do Nightmare Diffculty wisely. You also have only 1 live. Completing it grants you the most secretive tower that is very rare, the Purple Jeep. Category:Fanmade Idea Category:Fanmade Mechanic